Morning After
by GoblinQueenBrushy
Summary: A brief view into a morning after Kagome got drunk.
1. Chapter 1

Morning After

 _Inner thoughts_

Kagome woke up groggily to sunlight rubbing her head "ughhh"

She looked around the spotting two sets of clothing on the floor,

 _this is not my room._

Some shifting and a quiet groan drew her attention to a mass in the bed next to her and then she felt an arm snake out and pull her close "ah"

 _who the hell is that._

A deep masculine voice hummed in her ear "Good morning beautiful"

He gave her a light squeeze and kissed the nape of her neck. Kagome rolled over to see a naked Inutashio holding her, she blushed

 _how could I have slept with my best friend's father!_

"umm, I.. I uh, did we.." Kagome trailed off nervously.

Inutashio smirked and pressed lightly up against her "what do you think, my dear"

 _oh god how is he so relaxed about this THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO BE CALM ABOUT_

Kagome pulled away and started to get up "well, I uhh.. um I gotta go" she pushed the comforter away but was stopped by a firm arm around her.

"It's a Sunday, surely you can stay for a while longer, hmm?" He wrapped the blanket back over her.

Kagome weighed the options in her head, if she got up he would see her naked, though it seemed he already had, but if she stayed there would be awkwardness more than likely. In her head she went over the options unsure of what exactly was the right choice, Kagome froze as she tried to make her decision, when suddenly the decision seemed to be made for her when Inutashio snuggled up against her.

 _well I guess I can stay for a while…_

"I suppose I don't have anything going on.." she trailed off wondering what the remainder of the morning would entail.

Authors note: I'm so sorry this isn't that great it is just something I threw together to ty to get back into writing, please give feedback in a constructive way if you would, thank you

-Ana


	2. Chapter 2

Morning After

Chapter 2

Thank you to the those who reviewed, it gave me inspiration to write a second chapter!

 _Inner thoughts_

After a very exhausting and awkward morning Kagome was grateful to Sango for unknowingly providing her an excuse to leave.

 _For once she has good timing_

Kagome smiled to herself as she let herself into Sango's apartment "Sango?"

"In here kagome!" Sango called her in cheerfully, as Kagome entered the small kitchen she was greeted by the bright smile of one of her closest friends. "Hey, where did you end up last night? Miroku said he didn't see you leave the party but Inuyasha swears he did"

 _Should I tell her…_

Kagome's smile faltered slightly as she considered whether or not she should disclose what happened between her and Inutashio.

"Umm, well, I did leave actually, I got tired and went home!" Kagome replied a little too raised an eyebrow at her friend and set her cup on the counter, knowing her friend too well and how terrible at lying she was.

"Reallyyy" She drawled, "Cause I think, that maybe, miss Kagome, that you did not go home, ad you're trying to hide something from me." Sango moved in closer, Kagome giggled nervously.

"Really Sango? How long have you known me? You know I don't really like parties, besides I had a little more than I should have last night and it wore me out.."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Come on spill what happened" she urged

 _I guess I should tell her, I mean I need to talk to someone about what happened!_

"Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Miroku?" Kagome asked tentatively, already knowing what her friend's response would be.

"Of course, my lips are sealed" Sango patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Well.." Kagome started, and then rushed it out all at once "I kinda woke up in Inuyasha's dad's bed and he said we.." she stopped suddenly turning red as she remembered the naked demon lord "well, you know" Kagome gestured with her hands. Sango blanked, that was not what she had been expecting.

"And?" Sango prompted.

"And what?" Kagome looked at her confused.

"What happened this morning? Did you guys talk, eat breakfast, go for round two?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively "Are you gonna tell Inuyasha? or do you think Inutashio will? He's gonna lose it, the Ice Lord might even show some response to this news!" Sango said trying to get a laugh out of Kagome.

"Oh god.. I hadn't thought of that, what if he does tell him!" Kagome started to panic, but she really freaked when her phone started ringing and speak of the devil it was Inuyasha calling her.

Authors Note: I know cliffhanger kinda thing, but I'm trying to feel out a story line, I had sorta intended to make this a one shot but I changed my mind, let me know what you think, I love feedback, as long as it's not super mean cause then I will cry. Thanks!

-Ana


	3. Chapter 3

Morning After

Chapter 3

A big thank you to those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me!

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _Oh god he knows! How does he know! Did InuTashio tell him!_

Kagome's heart raced as she answered the phone expecting the worst "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, glad to hear you're all good, I was starting to worry some weirdo had carried you off last night I hadn't heard from you all morning." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, he was clueless, for now at least.

"Ah yeah, sorrry Yasha, I was just busy this morning! And going out last night wore me out" She could almost hear him roll his eyes, he was always pushing her to get out more, well him and the rest of her friends, they seemed to think she was to introverted.

"Come on Kagome, you were there for like three hours, tops, and you only had like four drinks before you were staggering. Talk about a lightweight!" He laughed into the phone. Sango stood by pondering what her friend had told her, she wasn't too surprised Inutashio had gone after her, after all basically everyone in their friend group saw the way he eyed her, and if she was being honest he was a major perv, granted he was stunning, especially for his age, as all demons were, he was still Inuyasha's dad.

"Alright Yasha, I get it! I don't get out enough to meet your party king standards" Kagome was growing annoyed at how pushy he was about her getting out. "I gotta go, me and Sango are getting lunch, I'll see you and the rest of the gang tonight.." She paused slightly remembering where they were all meeting up, Inuyasha's house.

 _Shit_

"Mhm, yeah okay, goodbye" She hung up the phone and Sango was smiling at Kagome's slight distress.

"Come on Kagome I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, tonight will be just like normal!" She urged her friend putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Besides, Inuyasha clearly doesn't know, and I'm not telling anyone" Kagome nodded at her friend smiling.

"Yeah you're right Sango, I guess I should relax…"

 **-At Inuyasha's later that night-**

Sango and Kagome let themselves in, no need to knock when you've basically lived there throughout your life.

"Yasha! We're here!" Kagome hollered, knowing Inuyasha would here them, as they walked down the hallway up the massive stairway and past the rooms, some of which to this day Kagome had still never seen, to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha greeted the girls with crushing hugs and excitement.

"You guys ready to party!" He was practically bouncing with joy for having gotten Kagome to come, with some convincing from Sango, to yet another party.

 _Things feel almost normal_

Kagome let herself relax into their normal conversation and went downstairs to sit as they waited for Mirkoku to arrive. Just as Kagome had thought she would avoid seeing Inutashio and possibly having her best friend find out he came down the hallway smiling as always seeming like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hello Sango" He paused and turned to Kagome smiling wider and winking "And hello miss Kagome" Inuyasha rolled his eyes used to his dad always making small talk and such with his friends. Kagome avoided eye contact and fiddled with the edge of her skirt mumbling out a "hello" after Sango replied as well and Inutashio was on his way down the hall. This, now this is what caught Inuyasha's attention, Kagome was nerve like that around his father, not since she had first met him. He eyed her suspiciously, looking her in the eye when she finally looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

 _Shit_

Kagome quickly looked back down to avoid her friend's inquisitive eyes. Just as Inuyasha was about to press her to talk Miroku bounded through the front doors going straight for Sango.

"Hello my friends!"

Authors Note: I'm sorry updates will be random as I am still feeling this out though I have more of an idea of where I'm going with this! Also if the time jump thing seems weird please let me know, I figured I would try it. Thank you to you guys again for reading and reviewing c:

-Ana


	4. Chapter 4

Morning After

Chapter 4

The reviews really mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep writing, even though it's always short and not super great. Thank you all for the support!

 _Inner Thoughts_

Thankful for the arrival of the usually untimely monk Kagome sighed in relief hoping Inuyasha would be too busy getting wasted to pester her with questions about her sudden nervousness around his father. "You guys ready to party!" Miroku called ecstatically as he squeezed Sango close to him.

The rest of the gang was up and out the door before long deciding to go to one of the more popular local clubs. Kagome found this to be another thing she was thankful for, in the crowd Inuyasha would be more prone to distraction, especially if **she** showed up, she being the off and on girlfriend of Inuyasha since they started high school, Kikyo. Now Kagome didn't hate her but there was no love lost between the two, especially since when Inuyasha and her had first started dating she tried to end the friendship Kagome and him had. They arrived at the club shortly, noise leaking out of every wall in a almost suffocating fashion which seemed to press upon her more and more as they approached. Getting through the door without waiting in the seemingly endless line was simple when you were from a well known family like Inuyahsa's so they were inside within a minute.

People were grinding agaist each other on what passed as a dance floor, you could here people drunkenly shouting to each other in an attempt to hear what the other was saying. Basically not what Kagome would have normally found herself doing on a Sunday evening. Before she realized Sango had been dragged off by Miroku to dance, leaving her with Inuyasha who was all but dragging her to the bar. "Lets go Kagome!" He called trying to hurry her along.

"Two shots!" He called to the bar keep, a wolf demon from what Kagome could tell, who within seconds had two shot glasses before them. Inuyasha handed her one and knowing her friend would keep nagging her if she refusing she downed the harsh tasting liquid quickly, cringing setting the glass back down.

 _Why do people drink this shit_

And then another shot was placed before her, followed shortly by two more and then Kagome felt it hit her all at once. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew she was going to regret this come morning, but right now, she felt fantastic! She found herself stumbling away from the bar dragging Inuyasha with her, "Lets dance!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his happy-go-lucky-drunk friend but indulged her figuring he could get answers out of her while they did. So they pushed their way through the crowd to the dance floor and began moving at a fast pace, Kagome more or less seeming to just be flailing her arms around.

"So Kagame!" Inuyahsa had to pretty much yell to be heard by his friend, "What's with the acting weird around my dad?" he never really did have tact, so he got straight to the point.

"Hmm?" Kagome was mostly ignoring him preferring to move around in weird motions.

He pressed, "Kags?"

"Tashio is your father!" Kagome slurred out giggling.

"I know that Kags"

Slowly Inuyasha pulled her off the dance floor in a way that she didn't really notice until she was sitting at a booth with Inuyasha. "So now that you have clarified for me who my dad is, you wanna clarify the whole behavior thing?" but he had already lost her attention and she was focused on trying to dance in her seat. Inuyasha was about to drop the questioning when he heard her, sounding much like a kid saying "we got nakie and slept together!" giggling quietly to herself

"KAGOME!"

"hmmm?" she looked at him for a moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK" His eyes were basically bulging out of his head at her words, part of him was hoping this was just her drunkenly rambling on about something random, but knowing that it probably was not.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to write this, and about the just having Kagome spill it, I couldn't figure out a smooth way for her to accidentally slip it out so yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter -Ana


	5. Chapter 5

Morning After

Chapter 5

Oh geez guys I'm sorry I totally forgot to update this for like ever, life got super hectic and stuff with graduating and trying to pack. Also thank you all so much if you still read this or follow the story or review it seriously means a lot, I will try to update more regularly! Any who, enough of my rambling!

 _Inner Thoughts_

Inuyasha tried to get Kagome to focus so he could get a more solid answer out of her, but she just kept rambling, now talking about Buyo, her much beloved cat.

"Kags!"

"Hmm?" She looked at him much like a child would when they were being scolded by a parent.

"What was it you were just talking about?" Inuyasha tried to bring the subject back to what he wanted to know; Kagome however was clearly struggling as her face contorted like she was trying to remember the first word she had ever spoken.

"I donnooo" She drawled finally giving up laughing as she got up to wander off to her other friends.

"SANGOO!" the girl called out to her friend out on the dance floor with Miroku dancing along with her.

 _Fucking hell Kagome you can't just say something like that then wander off without explaining_ Inuyasha thought to himself frustrated but also realizing that in her drunken state he would get nothing more, so he allowed her to go off and dance with their other friends, which he decided was better than her trying to dance with some random creeps like that Kouga guy that kept trying to get at her.

After a few hours Kagome, still in her drunken state after being continually given drinks by her friends was brought home by Inuyasha, the only one of the group who had stayed sober tonight. He quickly let himself into the house and half carried Kagome into her room.

"Kags" He shook her gently as she was dozing off "You need to get changed"

He tossed her pajamas onto her bed and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some painkillers for the hangover he knew she would have come morning, bringing it back to set on her night stand. When he returned Kagome had already changed and passed out on her bed. He set the items on the nightstand and tucked her in locking the front door on his way out. He proceeded to speed home intending to demand answers from his father.

It took maybe ten minutes for him to get home as he speed down the nearly empty roads. As soon as he was home he made his way to the study he knew his father would be in and entered fully intent to find out what happened.

"Inuyasha my son!" Inutashio greeted his youngest son cheerfully, looking uo from the stacks of paper on his desk.

"Hey pops, so uh" Now that he was here the words eluded him, if nothing had happened between the two he didn't want to make his dad think Kagome was interested but he also knew the old dog would most likely give vague answers as well.

"Hmm?" Inutashio asked waiting for his son to go on, inwardly smiling like the cat that ate the canary as he had a good idea of what his son wanted to know.

"Uh none of us can seem to figure out where Kags ended up last night, you have any clue? She sorta mentioned being here but she was pretty out of it when I asked.." He asked trying to give a partial truth.

"She was here last night, she showed up super late looking for you, mentioned something about losing you at this party" His father answered matter of factly, leaving out the detail of what Inuyasha wanted to know; but Inutashio wasn't going to just out and tell him, _one doesn't kiss and tell_ he laughed to himself remembering all the times he had done just that with other women when he was a young pup. _but the miko isn't some common whore_ his beast pointed out the obvious difference to him as if Inutashio himself wasn't aware.

"So you let her stay here then?" Inuyasha pressed, but a nod was the only response given.

"Is that all my boy?" The older demon arched an eyebrow with his inquiry. Inuyasha being Inuyasha at this point figured he should probably get to the point.

"Did you and Kagome…" His voice started out strong but faded off with the rest of the sentence but he made gestures with his hands to try to convey the rest of the question to his father.

Inutashio chuckled setting down the paper he was going over "My dear boy, if I had in fact bedded Kagome that would be none of your concern, she is, after all, an adult" He responded, not giving a direct answer.

"Just tell me old man!" Inuyasha asked frustrated wanting to know if Kagome's drunk ramblings held true.

"Why not ask Kagome if you are so keen to know my boy? Now if you don't mind I am rather busy at the moment" Inutashio dismissed his grumbling son from the study resuming his work.

Authors Note: Enjoy the chapter kids, let me know what you think. I was trying to make Inutashio's answers annoyingly vague but I don't think I quiet got them to be. Any ideas on how Inuyasha is going to try to directly ask Kagome about it instead of drunk Kagome? -Ana


	6. Chapter 6

Morning After

Chapter 6

Okay my dudes thank you all for the reviews and suggestions! and a special thank you to Lady Silverfox who has reviewed every chapter it means a lot! Also in other news today I had a job interview woo! As long as I stay motivated I should be updating more frequently!

 _Inner Thoughts_

With his suspicions not really confirmed, though he was pretty sure he was right Inuyasha stomped off to his bedroom to sleep for the remainder of the night preparing for the conversation tomorrow with Kagome.

 **-Back with Kagome-**

Kagome banged her fist on her alarm effectively silencing the wailing noise from it. _Two nights of drinking NEVER AGAIN._ Kagome mentally kicked herself for waking up with a hangover yet again as she saw the painkillers and water on the nightstand grabbing them and silently thanking whichever of her friends left them there for her then heading off to shower and brush her teeth. As she was toweling off she heard her phone buzz and saw a message from Inuyasha:

Got time to meet for lunch today?

She smiled and shot him a quick response agreeing to meet on her lunch break as she continued getting dressed for work. She checked the time, _8:09 shit I better hurry._ Kagome slipped her shoes on grabbing her keys and a granola bar as she rushed out the door to catch the bus just as it was pulling up to the corner on the end of the street. She boarded the bus and thought about what she needed to get done making a mental list

 _lets see there's the filing that didn't get done saturday, oh and make a copy of that report_

A relatively light day, though she was sure there would be more work handed to her by Sesshomaru, she nodded to herself and got off the bus as it stopped and walked into the office building that was run by Inuyasha's family, which was part of how she got the job. Kagome made her way to the second to top floor where Sesshomaru's office was located, she looked at the time again _8:30, right on time_

Kagome sat at her desk and started right away filing the massive amount of paperwork that took up a good chunk of the desk. This took the better part two hours with having to run some files out to other people, answering the phone, taking messages, and some small conversation with Rin who stopped by to see Sesshomaru before going to her classes at the nearby college. The phone buzzed and she picked it up "What is it Sesshomaru" she asked politely, still not using his title because he was pompous and she wouldn't give him that joy.

"Miko" he paused "How many times must this Sesshomaru tell you to use the proper title when addressing him." The demon stated more than asked and continued "Reschedule the meeting with the for tomorrow at three in the afternoon, understood?"

"Yes sir. Is that all?" She jotted down the information.

"Yes" and with that Sesshomaru hung up so Kagome dialed for to change the meeting. After a pretty light workload for the rest of the morning Kagome was relaxed as lunch time rolled around and Inuyasha showed up.

"Yasha!" She got up and hugged him lightly ah he responded with "keh" and a nod then headed to the elevator with him for lunch.

They sat down at the nearby cafe and Inuyasha kept making small talk deciding if he was just going to ask.

"You'r brother has such a stick up his ass for formalities" Kagome laughed before launching into her impression of his haughty voice "How many times must this Sesshomaru tell you to use his title"

"Are you really surprised though, anyways" Inuyasha decided to just do it "So saturday when you disappeared from the party where did you say you went?"

"Oh I uh just caught a cab home" She internally was screaming she had thought he wouldn't press that issue anymore.

"Really cause pops said you stayed at our house, you showed up thinking I had left the party or something." He stated.

Kagome blushed not sure how much Inutashio had told him "I guess I did stop by there, I was pretty drunk Yasha" she forced a laugh.

"So did you two" he made air quotes and internally cringed as he finished his statement "get busy"

Kagome by this point was dead inside and looked the color of a ripe tomato giving Inuyasha all the answer he needed. He didn't particularly care just the thought of his dad fucking anyone was less than appealing to him. He decided to tease her in an attempt to make light of the situation seeing as his friend looked like she might die

"Never thought you'd actually lay with a dog haha" He said smiling. Kagome saw he wasn't pissed and was trying to make her feel better, though she was still super embarrassed, but also relieved.

She slapped his hands playfully "Shut up Yasha"

"So are you and him" he paused "like a thing?" Inuyasha grinned

Kagome looked confused at this "What do you mean, we only.. you know.. once, why would you think we are together?"

Inuyasha groaned internally, he knew if his dad slept with her it was more than just to sate himself and as much as his friend knew about their culture and ways she was still oblivious to many things about the individuals of his family, but he also knew if he said anything that probably would not go over well with his father so he let it be.

"I was just wondering is all."

Authors note: I think this is the longest chapter I've done but I could be wrong. He took that surprisingly well huh? Anyways hope you enjoyed it c: -Ana


	7. Chapter 7

Morning After

Chapter 7

Geez I actually thought I had posted an update sooner sorry guys. I feel like maybe I disappointed some of you with Inuyasha's reaction but I feel like I made it so he had pretty much known but was just confirming so he was kinda chill with it. So yeah I just thought I'd put that out there c:

 _Inner Thoughts_

"God that was awkward" Kagome groaned to herself as she plopped on her bed glad that the day was finally over after it seemed to drone on forever. She snuggled up into her blankets ready to fall asleep when she heard the little beep on her phone.

"Whyyyyyyyy" she grumbled contemplating ignoring whoever was texting her when her phone beeped again. "Okay okay"

She rolled over grabbing her phone off her nightstand and looked at her screen expecting Sango or InuYasha only to be greeted by an unknown number. Kagome unlocked her phone to look at the texts, 867-5309:

Miss Kagome, I would be pleased if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night at the Green Fox.

InuTashio

I will send a car for you at 8:30.

 _Just as arrogant as his oldest son!_ Kagome fumed at his assumption that she would say yes, but then again most wouldn't say no to him. She considered again blowing off the messages but then her more polite side decided it would be rude to blatantly ignore him. So she added his number to her contacts and responded.

: I will be busy tomorrow night, sorry

Arrogant Dog Dad:

Then I can reschedule for a day when you are available.

O _f course._ She sighed knowing it was pointless to try to worm out of this.

: Wednesday I am available.

Arrogant Dog Dad:

I will send a car at 8:30 on Wednesday then. Have a lovely evening.

: Thank you, goodnight.

Kagome set her phone back on her nightstand and went to sleep already ready to be done with the week, she did not have time to develop a crush on InuTashio, yet she could't seem to be able to avoid him now.

The morning came quicker than she would have liked, she felt like she had only slept for five minutes. Yet she dragged herself out of bed to go to work knowing she would need like 10 cups of coffee. Fortunately Sesshomaru seemed to be in a decent mood today and there was a relatively light load of paperwork for her to go through and minimal rescheduling for appointments. All in all a pretty uneventful day. It was just what she needed.

She clocked out and left to catch the bus over to Sango's for dinner.

 **-Back with InuTashio-**

 _Will he ever stop talking._ InuTashio sat bored as his eldest son informed him of all the updates in the business, nodding at the appropriate times.

 _I swear he just likes to hear himself talk, I am capable of reading the report he sent._

Just when he thought it would never end Sesshomaru finished talking. "That will conclude our meeting then" InuTashio clapped his hands together standing from his desk. Sesshomaru nodded leaving silently. Now that he was done with business for the day he let his mind wander to Kagome as he walked out to his car.

 _She's really something._ He smiled to himself looking forward to their next encounter.

Authors Note: I am actually getting somewhere with this, next chapter should be their date so we get more interaction between Kagome and InuTashio! Also if anyone noticed the phone number, I thought that was kinda funny, it's from a song called Jenny. Anyways I'm not really sure when the next update will be but thank you to those who are still following!

-Ana


End file.
